1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors such as a rotary transducer or clockspring used in automotive applications. The invention more particularly concerns the sealing of internal circuit connections of the electrical connectors such as clocksprings from pressurized and non-pressurized liquids, especially water.
2. Discussion of the Background
An increasing number of automobiles include airbags as one part of an overall safety program. Airbags are increasingly looked upon as being the most important safety feature of an automobile. A clockspring is a rotary electrical connection between the airbag located on the steering wheel and the stationary crash impact sensors located elsewhere on the vehicle. Thus, if an airbag is to deploy, the electrical signal travels from the crash sensors to the airbag assembly via the electrical circuits and connections contained within the clockspring. Thus, the integrity of the electrical connections contained within the clockspring are of the upmost importance.
A current trend in the automotive industry is to produce convertible versions of many of the popularly selling automobile models. A convertible automobile is one in which the vehicle has no top, or the top is removable. In any case, the interior of the automobile is exposed to environmental elements. Environmental elements may include rain, fog, snow, pressurized water from a hose at a car wash, or any other element as can be found in the out-of-doors. Convertible automobiles are marketed as fun vehicles to drive and are increasingly being bought as a person's sole vehicle. Thus, convertible automobiles are being exposed to year round use during all four seasons. Also, many of the convertible automobiles are not garaged, but are parked on the street.
Convertible automobiles pose a special new hazard when combined with the recent prevalent use of airbags in automobiles. Namely, after the interior of the convertible vehicle is exposed to environmental elements will the electrical connections contained within the clockspring maintain their integrity so that the airbag will deploy when required to do so. At a minimum, a clockspring having corrupted electrical connections is a nuisance since the steering column of the vehicle will need to be disassembled so that a new clockspring can replace the damaged clockspring. Such a replacement of the fouled clockspring costs money and takes time to repair, since automotive repair work on steering columns is complicated.
Applicants are not presently aware of prior art that discloses or suggests the problems imposed by using conventional clocksprings in a convertible automobile application as has been recognized by Applicants.
Thus, there is a need for a clockspring which prevents the entrance of pressurized and non-pressurized liquids found in the environment from corrupting the electrical connections contained within the clockspring.
Furthermore, the use of water resistant compounds with electrical connectors can have benefits for other automotive applications and non-automotive applications as will be appreciated by reviewing the following description.